Armor Inserts
Armor Inserts Armor Inserts, commonly called Inserts or Plates, are available so that the player may augment his armor's defensive attributes to his play style. Inserts have a variety of applications. They used to come in a variety of durabilities, which caused them to get destroyed based on the damage you take in the matches, but with the armor maintenance system, implemented in v. 0.13.4, they are now permanent. The player has the option to chose implement a variety of Inserts or implement the same one in all the armor slots they have available. The amount of inserts a player can use depends on the Tier/level of armor the player is wearing at the time. Standard Issue Armor can hold two plates, while more advanced armor can hold three (Tier 2 armor), four (Tier 3 and 4) or five (Tier 5) plates. You are not required to fill all slots, and may enter combat without having any plates filled in if you choose to do so. Plates do not provide any offensive ability, and there is no penalty for using any amount of plates. Once a player bought an Inserts an uses it with an armor, this Insert is locked to that weapon. Just like a weapon attachement, they are interchangeable, meaning they can be put out of the active use without being destroyed. Types of Armor Inserts Currently there are six types of Armor Inserts that player can use. All armor inserts are labeled Mk-Level''. '' The attributes given by armor Inserts are: *H - Health, Increases your Maximum HP *R - Regeneration, Increases the rate at which you regenerate HP *T - Toughness, Decreases incoming Damage by a flat value. 1 Toughness means every hit by an enemy will cause 1 damage less. *C - Crit Evasion, Decreases the chance that you will receive a critical hit by a flat value. The Armor Inserts also have a Mk.Level Value, from I to VI *Mk. I - Primary Stat Only *Mk. II - Primary Stat, plus One Additional Stat of Reduced Value *Mk. III - Primary Stat plus One Additional Stats of Reduced Value (Reduced Value is higher than the one on Mk. II) *Mk. IV - Primary Stat plus One Additional Stats of Reduced Value (Reduced Value is higher than the one of Mk. III) *Mk. V - Primary Stat plus Two Additional Stats of Reduced Value *Mk. VI - Primary Stat plus One Additional Stats of Reduced Value (Second Reduced Value is higher than the one of Mk. V) These additional stats are all pre-set based on the type. Note: *These Inserts where renamed to Tier I,Tier II (T.I, T.II) etc. *These Inserts where later removed from the game and replace with Improved and Massive which seem to less effective insert. *Only the T.I and all T.V exist in the game now. *T.V are only accessible from AA (Athena Armory) store. 'Max. Health' Old Inserts Available Inserts 'Damage Mitigation' Old Inserts Available Inserts 'Anti-Crit (Evasion)' Old Inserts Available Inserts 'Health Regen' Old Inserts Available Inserts Unique/Special Inserts (not available anymore) Elfen (Holiday Event, Limited Edition) Frosty (Holiday Event, Limited Edition) Santa (Holiday Event, Limited Edition) Category:Game Category:Ghost Recon Online Category:Consumables Category:Armor Inserts